From Human to Faunus
by Vindexian
Summary: While investigating a lead about a possible White Fang Hideout near the docks, Team RWBY was exposed to a virus that changed them into... Faunus? Well, looks like Ozpin was right. This is going to be an interesting year indeed for team RWBY. Up for Adoption.
1. TeaserPreview

Hello, everybody, my name is Vindex and this... Is not the first chapter of story. More like... a preview or teaser, I don't really know. But this is just a long term story that I've been thinking about (well.. one of the long term stories I've been thinking about). Alright, so the idea came to me while I was reading Twisted Fate MK 2's Telepathy (great story btw, and if he or Mika just happen to be reading this, love the story, keep it up). Specifically, the end of Chp. 9. If you haven't read it, well, SPOILERS.

Alright, so at the end of the chapter, we find Team JNPR and Team RWBY have been changed into different species of Faunus because of a virus. I find this an interesting concept. So, I'm going to try, keyword try, to write something similar to what happens in that story with a few changes. Here's how it's going to go: After the events of the 1st Volume, Yang gets a tip from Junior (after some 'persuading', and not the sexual kind), of a White Fang Hideout near by the docks where they confronted Torchwick. There, they encountered a (mad) Faunus scientist, who is trying to create a virus to bring equality by spreading it to humans. He finally succeeded in creating one vial with the virus when they arrive and hear his plan. Naturally, Team RWBY attempts to stop him and subdues his guards. But, as a last ditch, he send his notes to the Leader of the White Fang, before he blows himself, and the vial containing the virus, up and tries to kill Team RWBY.

They survive, but are exposed to the virus. They breathe in gas that spread around them, before it dissipated and passed out from exhaustion/force of explosion. When they wake up, they find themselves with extra parts. Yes, they are turned into Faunus. And before you ask, no, the Leader of the WF scraps the notes, as she (yes I'm making the Leader a she, I don't know yet if Adam is the Leader of the White Fang or not) doesn't like the idea of turning humans into illegitimate faunus. While Professor Peach studies the leftover notes of the deceased scientist and the blood samples of Team RWBY to develop a somewhat cure (because Blake is technically a real faunus), they have to go on through school as they are. Unfortunately, there is no cure. So after a few weeks of testing, they have to live with the changes for the rest of their lives.

As I said, this idea came about while reading Telepathy, but the incurable part and scientist, believe it or not, came from a game. Or rather a visual novel... called (I shit you not) Gender Bender DNA Twister Extreme... This is a real thing. I stumbled across it on YouTube, after MangaMinx did a few episodes on it. But enough of that, back on track. So far I have the follow as what type of faunus to put them as, excluding Black for obvious reasons:

Weiss: Rabbit, Tiger

Yang: Lion, Fox

Ruby: Wolf, Dog

And before you ask, yes they'll be having tails and the ears. Also, I originally want to put Dragon for Yang, but I don't know how the hell I'm going to accomplish that. As far as pairings go, I've elected to go with my favorite pairing within team RWBY: Freezerburn and Ladybug/Black Rose, which is a fancy way of saying Yang/Weiss and Ruby/Blake if you didn't look at the pairings. So, there's the preview/teaser/whatever you want to call it. I'm going to try to write this out and hopefully, I can get the first chapter out in a week or two. Maybe three depending on how much trouble I'm having writing their characters to how they react to the situation.

Thanks for taking the time to read this. Feel free to put any ideas you may have for me in the reviews, or pm me. Also, if you can come up with a better type of faunus for the RWY portion of RWBY, let me know as well.

See ya around,

Vindex.


	2. Prologue, or How It All Began

**Aaaaaaaaaaand I'm back. I know I said that it'll take me 1-2 weeks to post chapter 1, maybe 3 if I'm having an off day. And it probably will, since this is the prologue. Need to have a start somewhere and you guys really seem to enjoy the idea of this story. Also, I'm going to address a few of the comments at the end of the prologue. Nothing negative, just me pointing out a few things. But anyways, thanks for the support, and I'll see you in the box.**

 _~Cue the Linebreak~_

It should have been an easy search mission. There was suppose to be only a small group of guards at the warehouse. Unfortunately, things tend to go sour for our favorite group of Huntresses. So instead of a group of 10-12 White Fang Grunts, they had to deal with 20-30 reprogrammed Atlesian Knight-130 models with 3 turrets. But you're probably confused as to what the hell is going on here, right? You're probably wondering, 'Why is Team RWBY fighting a bunch robots, some turrets, and a faunus chipmunk scientist that gives Dr. Albert Wily a run for his money on the mad scientist look?' Well, to answer that, I'll have to explain why both of these parties are here. Let's start with the Mad Doctor, who, for all intent purposes, I'll refer to as Dr. Simon.

Dr. Simon is, for a lack of better terminologies, your stereotypical mad scientist within the White Fang. Preferring to tinker with robots and chemicals over social interactions, it's no real surprise that you'd find him spending most of his days working in his lab. Specializing in chemical agents and hacking/reprogramming any Atlesian Knight models that come into his position, he tends to focus more on his chemical work. So, it's no surprised that his current project was a virus that was going to bring equality to the faunus community. He didn't elaborate what the virus was, or what it was intended to do. In fact, just minutes before he had some guest drop by, he finished a vial of the gas-like virus. And like all mad scientist, he just had to do an out loud monologue about the virus.

For Team RWBY, it had been a week since the incident down by the docks, and they're back near that scene with a (unsanctioned) mission. After learning about what happened at the docks from the RB portion of their team, Yang went down to Junior's bar for any information about where Torchwick is or what he's goal with the White Fang are. After some 'minor inconvenience' with some of his guards, and threatening of certain areas, Junior told her about a hideout near the docks where the White Fang has been collecting a bunch chemicals and substances. He couldn't tell what they were doing there, he only knew this because his boys delivered one of the shipments. And so, with this knowledge in hand, they embarked to the docks to find this hideout, which happened to be Dr. Simon's place of workatude. And they just happened to hear his monologue about bringing equality to the faunus by releasing the Virus into the atmosphere of Vale. Needless to say, they jumped into action by the end of that sentence.

After slicing, shooting, bashing, and freezing/burning the Atlesian Knights and turrets, they attempted to capture Dr. Simon. Unfortunately, the (mad) doctor decided he wouldn't be captured alive, which he prompted shouted. During the one-sided battle, Dr. Simon sent the notes of his work to the Leader of the White Fang, and asked her to continue his legacy. With his mind at peace, or somewhat at, he activated the buildings self-destruct, set for ten seconds. Laughing maniacally as Team RWBY attempted to escape from the explosion, he then said his last few words: 'My death will bring a new age to the faunus, one where we will be seen as equals. And they will all praise the mind of the brilliant Doct-'. Unfortunately, he took to damn long to say his last words, as the building exploded, killing him, releasing the small vial in the nearby atmosphere and launching the huntresses out words, mostly unharmed, save a few bruises and scrapes. They got back up, not noticing the virus was now airborne, unknowingly being subjected to it. And so, exhausted and tired, they went to where the Bullhead would take them back to Beacon, and promptly took a mini nap. It would be a surprise to them when they'd discover a few new appendages to their bodies. Specifically, their head and collarbone.

 _~Cue the Linebreak~_

 **Vindex's little box of Authors Notes**

 **And we're back. Welcome to my little box. Nothing special, just a normal Author Notes section that I decided to name. So I want to address a few things I've seen from the comment sections. First, let's talk type of faunuses (fauni? faunus?) for the remaining 3 girls. You guys really, really seem to like the idea of a Wolf Ruby, and after remembering that dogs and cookies don't mix, it seems like I found what Ruby is going to be. Now, addressing both Yang and Weiss... For Yang, I'm thinking Fox. Surprise? So was I. Why? Well, I asked my younger brother if he had to pick between Lion and Fox for Yang, which would it be. And he said Fox. So, I'm leaning towards fox, but I'm not making any promises. And regarding Weiss, and why she's not an option for a fox, I want to have it so they are all dealing differently. I don't want to have two cats or two foxes. And I've seen a few Fox Weiss. I want to keep it interesting. Another thing I want to address is Swan Weiss or Bird Weiss. Reason why I never posted it there? Because I don't have anything to work with. Most of what type of faunus we've seen are land mammals. And Weiss with a bird tail is slightly weird to me... For some reason. I don't know. But yeah, not birds for Weiss, or fox. Sorry fellas.**

 **That's all I got for ya in this prologue. I'll catch you later in 1-3 weeks tops with chapter 1.**

 **See ya around,**

 **Vindex**


	3. Where I've Been (Also known as an AN)

Hello, everyone. My name is Vindex, and this, sadly, is not a chapter. Nor will one come up for the next come of days/few weeks. Sad to say, really. I wanted to get some chapters up, but my plans were changed when some asshole decided to run a red light and slammed into the driver side of my car... Serious, what's my luck with driving? The last year, my old car was put through two accidents (both minor, btw) and two speeding tickets. In just the first 4 freakin' months! And now, BOOM! Or rather, POW!

Alright, so let's get the bad news out of the way first. The bad news is I've been stuck in a hospital bed since the 28th of Monday. Yeah, the accident was not pretty. But, obviously, I walked away! With three cracked ribs, both of my legs broken, my right shoulder dislocated and my left arm busted...

The good news is that I'll be getting a new car as soon as I get out of the hospital. (Insert stupid grin here)

Yeah, horrible time to be joking about I know, but hey, my life, if I want to joke around about it, I will. Anyways, I just woke up yesterday, or rather today at 1:25 a.m. Shoulders already better, ribs are healing (I think, not an M.D.), but legs and arm... Well, they said a week or so...

Well, I'm starting this year off on a great note. Hate to leave it like this, but don't worry. I'm still going to keep on writing... As long as I don't get caught by any nurses or doctors, since my family came by and drop by my iPad.

See ya around,

Vindex


	4. AU x 2 (Adoption Notice, Authors Note)

**I noticed that a lot of people weren't paying attention to my last two stories (well, story and an update), so not all of you are caught up with what's going on. So, I decided that I'd just write one simple Update and publish it to my selected stories, which will be explained later, but for now, why I'm writing this.**

 **It saddens me a bit to say this, but me and Jessica are getting out of the Fanfiction writing… Well, that's actually a lie, but we're going to primarily focus on one story from now one, and that's going to be the new fic we've posted, _A New Rub_ _y_ , more details later. The reason why, if you've been living under a rock, is because Jessica is about 6 months into her pregnancy, and we've just found out it's twins. So we've been working our asses of to move out of our shitty apartment and get all the things needed for twins. We've barely had time to discuss what to do for the stories, and as such, we decided: We're putting them up for adoption. The following stories are up for adoptions: _Survivor_ , _Strikers and Rubys_ , _From Human to Faunus_ , _Candle Light Teachers_ , _Burning Roses_ , and _A Seasonal Gem_.**

 ** _Survivor_ is a tale of one of the girls in Team RWBY surviving the Breach and the rest dying, but being absorbed into the Surviving Member, and leading a new team. For this fic, I choose Yang, but you could also go with Ruby since her Silver Eye was discovered. If you want to adopted this story, my only 2 requirements is that either Yang and Ruby will be the new team's leader, and the rest of her team are people from different franchises. I choose Punch-out! (Litte Mac), Final Fantasy (Tifa) and Marvel (Hawkeye), but you can choose different franchises if you like.**

 ** _Strikers and Rubys_ (Which I just realized is misspelled {Rubies}) is a weird one, since it both deals with time travel and AU's. Basically, it brings Team STRQ into the future world of Remnant, during Team RWBY's time. But the catch is that their completely different. You can choose to have Tai and Qrow the same, but you must keep Summer and Raven both in a relationship and different than Cannon. I.E, Raven is basically a mirror Yang, and Summer either Blake-like, Weiss-like, Pyrrha-like, or a different different.**

 ** _From Human and Faunus_ is basically a what if Team RWBY was exposed to dust that converted them into Faunus, with ears and tails included. Requirements are simple, Ruby is a Wolf, Yang is a Fox and Weiss is a Rabbit Faunus, and the pairings are Freezerburn and Ladybug.**

 ** _Candle Light Teachers_ is a story about Yang being tossed aside by Summer (yes evil Summer), being jealous of Raven's closeness to Tai, and abandoning Yang soon after Ruby's 5th birthday. Taiyang died that day, so Summer threw Yang away, and she was found by Roman Torchwick, who is 12 for this fic. Whether they go down the dark path or are lighter crooks, I let you decide, but the pairing is Roman Candle (Yang x Roman) and they have to be teaching a class in Beacon.**

 ** _Burning Roses_ is my most popular fic, which I am proud to say at this point in time, it has reached 213 followers, 154 favorites, 68 reviews, and 19,714 views. This follows Yang and Ruby as they go through Beacon as girlfriends and secret half sisters. Taiyang and Summer are both dead, and they both found solace in each other's embrace. The plot is a little more complicated, so if you wish to adopt it, I need you to contact me by PM first before I let you in on the full details.**

 **And finally, _A Seasonal Rose_ is a story where Ruby 'died' on the same day Summer died, only people don't know that it was actually Ruby who died and Summer replaced her. This was an idea that I asked permission from FunahoMisaki, so talk with her if you are stuck without ideas. But my only wishes are that Raven is portrayed as good and Ruby is like a… Specter of sort. She's not visible to anyone at first, but gained control over her powers and is watching over Summer (who is Ruby) as she lives Ruby's life for her. Pairing is up to you.**

 **What plot is going on, except for _Burning Roses_ , is up to you to decide. You have free reign except for my requirements I listed before.**

 **Now, as for the story that I am working on, it's call _A new RWBY_. It's basically a different RWBY, with different teams, new addictions to beacon, different backstories, etcetera. The 'main Cast' of Beacon's 3 teams are: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Arslan Altan, Neon Katt, May Zedong, Penny Polendina, Canderous Sevar (An OC of mine form my story _Summer Maiden_ ) and Yang Branwen. Yes, Branwen, since it's a different take on _Summer Maiden_ , but with a different twist, which is why Summer Maiden is not up for adoption. That will possibly be my finally work.**

 **It's be fun fellas, but life changes in a blink of an eye. And with two new mouths to feed in the future, I can't be writing my stories all the time. PM us if you are interested in writing one of the stories I've listed above.**

 **I'll see ya around,**

 **Vindex**


	5. Adopted by KeenEyedWriter

Hey Guys, Vin here.

If you guys haven;t already noticed, this story has been adopted and it 's first chapter has already been posted. The name is From Human to Faunus- Redux, and the author behind this is KeenEyedWriter. Go check it out right now if you want to see it!


End file.
